Blossom (1998 TV series)
Blossom (voiced by Catherine Cavadini) is one of the three main characters in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. Personality As the smart one, she's quick to think things out logically when there's a problem. She loves to learn new things. She is pink with orange hair. Likes and Hates Likes *Baths *Her Hair *Pink *Learning *Internet *Games *Going to School *Hanging out with her sisters *Being a hero *Making Plans *Crime Fighting *Being the Leader *Books *Bubbles *Buttercup *Playing Dress up *seeing her sisters getting along *The Professor *Her powers *The town safe Hates *Crime and Villains *Being Tricked *Being defeated in a fight *Watching her sisters argue *Being thought of as stupid *Having her hair butchered *School Bullies *Failing Tests *The RowdyRuff Boys *Being embarrassed *Cooties (one-time) Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Blossom's alter-ego superheroine is Liberty Belle. She is dressed with a gold-plated "eagle" hairbow, a "stars and stripes" dress, a blue bodysuit with a big white star on the front, blue shoes, a long red cape, a star-shaped hairclip when seen from behind and gold bracelets. She constrains foes with her "Lariet of Guilt". She chose this persona after reading a comic of her favorite superheroine Freedom Gal (as inspired by Wonder Woman). Her mode of transportation is via driving her "Freedom Mobile" designed in red white and blue Stars and Stripes. It is a large blue car with red and white stripes on the hood, big gold wings in back, a white star on each side, and a jet exhaust nozzle mounted on the back of it. Special Abilities Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore", though in the same episode she has been known to breathe fire. In "Ice Sore", surprised by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. In that same episode Blossom revealed that after she saved Townsville from the flaming meteor with her ice breath she used it all but this was revealed to not be true because in other episodes she used it again. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. (revealed in "Little Miss Interprets", contrary to Bubbles's knowledge of many foreign languages). She can also read Chinese (revealed in "The Bare Facts"). Ice Breath - Her obvious special ability introduced in Ice Sore. Bomb - Blossom's hair bow is revealed to be a highly explosive timer bomb, revealed in Forced Kin. It is considered the Powerpuff Girl's last hope of defeating an enemy. Superhuman Speed - 'She is extremely fast; she is the second fastest of her sisters. '''Hand to Hand Combat -' Blossom is extremely well in Hand to Hand Combat. Although in the episode "stuck up up and away" she was the only one who could defeat Princess in hand to hand combat. 'Intellect -' In combat, Blossom plans before attacking. Buttercup starts attacking with no plan whatsoever, and Bubbles always looks for somebody to tell her what to do. 'Memory - '''She has photgraphic memory, which her sisters do not have. '''Logic - '''This may go with intellect, she is very logical. Blossom Being the Commander and the Leader Blossom is the one who inherits the most leadership qualites of all her sisters. Though she is the most intelligent of the group, she is also a quick thinker, and a fast mover. She is also the most talkative. With these traits, she is the most fitting to be leader. She always develops plans and manuvers to take down any bad guy and criminal. With Blossom in control, the Powerpuff Girls never lost a fight, and always protected Townsville. This makes Blossom the Commander and the Leader. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances Hyper Blossom (Momoko Akatsusumi).In ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom's Japenese name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, which means Hyper Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム, HaipāBurossamu), 'Seiyū: Emiri Katou. Momoko is the first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad and the main character of the series. She transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom" and uses a yo-yo. Like the original, she's the self-proclaimed leader of the team. However, she is less intelligent than the original Blossom, is a bit boy-crazy, given to crushes and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for sugary foods. Momoko was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very cranky. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Momoko is is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Bubbles and Buttercup wearing a sentai hero mask). Often she can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts.'' '' Momoko uses a yo-yo, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Blossom full control over its movements. Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Blossom currently has the most attacks of any of the three girls. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are "Wedding Cake Blossom Finish", "Strawberry Big-Luck Spin", "Ice Cream Shoot", and "Shooting Yo-yo". Momoko has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the Shooting Yo-yo and Spinning Yo-yo attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. Momoko, like the original American cartoon Blossom, can also throw her ribbon like a bomb at the enemy. Trivia *Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair. *Blossom's pink color may be a reference to the leaders usually wearing red or shades of red in Super Sentai and many similar shows of Japanese origin (Pink is a lighter shade of red.) *Blossom has the least votes as the most favorite Powerpuff Girl, as proven by polls online. Poor Blossom. *She also appeared in PPGD, Still the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She is a bit more sensitive than her TV incarnation, but is still very strong-willed. She gets kidnapped by Mandark later in the comic and develops a bit of a crush on Dexter as the comic progresses. *Blossom was the first Powerpuff Girl to get her name. *Blossom is the Powerpuff Girl with a huge red bow and a hair clip on the back. Gallery '' Blossom2.png Blossom.jpg|Blossom in FusionFall Blossom 1.gif Thumbnail.jpg|Blosssom in PPGD Blossom as Cartman.jpg|Blossom dresses as Eric Cartman Blossom33.png Blossom paperdoll thumb.jpg Blossome.png Powerpuff-girls-blossom-96x96-big.jpg Ppg blossom 174x252.png Snapshot 6.png|Blossom's bio and how she appeared in Punch Time Explosion Blossom party masterer.jpg Blossom the leader.PNG Blossom flying.jpg Blossom fights Mojo Jojo.png The Ending of A very Special Blossom in bars.png Blossom stealing.png blossom-mrmime-guitar.jpg|Blossom aims her guitar at Mr. Mime to turn him back into Rainbow.|link=Mime for a Change '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heros Category:Powerpuffs